Kiss It Better
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. Sad Story. Song Fic to the song Kiss It Better by He is We. Please read. Rated T for safety. More Hurt than comfort.


**WARNING: This is a VERY sad story and it doesn't have a happy ending.**

**I myself personally love this song (Kiss it Better) and the band who sings it (He is We). Check them out if you would. This song is the one I'm singing in the talent show at my school. :D I'm going to write another Inu/Kag one, but with a happy (ish) song!**

**_Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault, love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know_**

_He sits in his cell, __And he lays on his bed._  
_ Covers his head and closes his eyes._

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

It was his fault. She died because of him.

He was always to late to save her. She always got hurt because of him.

He laid down and pulled the blanket over his face and shut his eyes.

And the scene replayed itself.

_He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding  
Love of his life._

"K-Kagome...It's ok...You'll be ok."

He held her close to his body and cried silently.

"Inu-yasha... please, I'm not ready to go."

_And she cried,_  
_ "Kiss it all better,_  
_ I'm not ready to go._  
_ It's not your fault, love,_  
_ You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Inuyasha cried harder into Kagome's hair and she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her and tried to avoid looking at her stomach where the wound from the bullet was.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss her face.

_Her hands are so cold,_  
_ And he kisses her face_  
_ And says, "Everything will be all right."_

Kagome smiled a little at him.

"I love you too. Forever and Ever." She leaned up and kissed him lightly, then laid back down and let out her last breath.

He looked up from Kagome with a tear stained face and noticed the gun that the coward who shot the love of his life had left behind.

Anger boiled inside him and he reached for the gun.

_He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

He stood up in search for the man, Kagome's voice playing in his head.

_And she cried,  
"Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and pulled the blanket off his face.

He sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

He had been here for about a month now, and had about 25 years left.

He had hunted that guy down and shot him in the heart.

He got revenge, but it didn't bring his Kagome back.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart  
In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

All he has left of Kagome is the memory of her.

She died that night and he can't bring her back.

_He holds on to her memory,_  
_ All it is, is a memory._  
_ Hey, hey._

He laid back down and thought for a moment.

Then he started to cry.

"Stay with me Kagome. Keep your spirit by me."

_He cries,_  
_ Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_ Stay with me._  
_ Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_ Stay with me._  
_ Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_ Stay with me._  
_ Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_ Stay with me._

He dries his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but the memory of her haunts everything.

He always hears her voice.

_Kiss it all better,_  
_ I'm not ready to go._  
_ It's not your fault love,_  
_ You didn't know, you didn't know_

He's always thinking of her. He knows he'll never forget her. Their love was strong and it won't be forgotten.

_(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
_

He finally drifts to sleep in the tiny prison cell, the same thing on his mind that will always be on it; Kagome.

_Stay with me._

* * *

**Ok...Short...But...? What did you think...? Good, bad? Tragic, Funny? You're pretty screwed up if you thought it was funny... Ok well, Savior of Mine chapter 16, hopefully, will be up tomorrow. So, Until tomorrow Turtles!**

**~Me-Love**


End file.
